pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:R/A Whirling Farmer
Uses Shadow Form and assassin enchantments to negate damage and Whirling Defense to quickly kill ranged groups. You can farm Destroyer Cores in Glint's Challenge in Normal Mode and Hard Mode, holiday items in Snowman's Lair, Celestial Weapons on Mantids, or Dragon Mosses outside Saint Anjeka's Shrine. Attributes and Skills prof=R/A exp=11+1+3 shadow=12 Wild=6 dead=2ParadoxFormof DistressoptionalOptionalOptionalDefenseChaser/build should be: * * * * * * * * * * prof=A/R shadow=12+1+3 bea=12 dead=3ParadoxFormof DistressOptionalStabilityof ExtinctionDefenseOptional/build Equipment * Full Blessed Insignias * Attunement runes * Spear/Axe/Sword of Enchanting (+5 Energy) * Shield of Fortitude (+10AR vs. Piercing) * Shield of Fortitude (+10AR vs. Fire) if using Conflagration * +20 Staff of Enchanting for backup energy Farming Areas Forest Farmer * You will need Death's Charge and Feigned Neutrality. Dwarven Stability or Winnowing is suggested in case Whirling Defense isn't killing them soon enough. * In HM, Dodge or Dash will allow you to break aggro during the run. * Run to the forest. Use Shadow Form to run past any groups with casters. * At the forest, start balling up the Shepherds. Make sure the Wurms aren't attacking you for some reason before recasting Shadow Form. You can break aggro from Spiders easily by backing up with Storm Chaser up. * Grab the first two groups near the entrance and grab the next three patrol groups around the left path. * Pull these groups around the hill to ball them up. * Wait for Shadow Form to recharge before killing, you can spend that time balling. * Cast Deadly Paradox->Shadow Form->Storm Chaser->Death's Charge->Whirling Defense->Feigned Neutrality and wait for them to die. Recast Shadow Form without Deadly Paradox if they don't die soon enough. * Move around the isle towards the bridge section. Death's Charge up the cliff here to the Shepherds on the cliff. * Ball all the Shepherds together, there should be around 5 groups. They often ball easy in between trees. * Repeat the same kill method and collect your drops. Destroyer Core Farming * You will need Way of the Master and Way of Perfection to tank their attacks long enough. Great Dwarf Armor is necessary to tank in HM. * When you enter run in between the two groups of dwarves and wait for Destroyers to come. * Once the Destroyers have killed the dwarves guarding the entrances, start precasting your enchantments. * Be sure to maintain aggro of all destroyers so the Baby Dragon doesn't get killed. * Maintain Shadow Form, Shroud of Distress, Way of the Master, and Way of Perfection at all times. Use Storm Chaser for energy management. * Once all of the destroyers from the first wave have gathered (at around 3:05), begin to ball them together. One part of the group is entirely composed of Ritualists, while the other is made up of Rangers. Ball them up against a wall by running up the hill, then pulling the rest into the ball. * Once everything has been balled, use Whirling Defense to make them explode. Snowman's Lair * Enter the Secret Lair of the Snowmen. * Storm Chaser is used as an IMS and as Energy management. * Get bounty and use Deadly Paradox followed by Shadow Form and WoTM. Make sure to upkeep SF and WoTM at all times. Aggro first wave, and run forward to pop the second wave, which will run forward and aggro. * Run back to the large door, then turn around and hug the right wall until the snowmen all stack. * Angry Snowman uses Ice Fort, make sure to wait for it to run out before casting whirling. * Run next to the snowmen, cast Whirling Defense. Stand still. * Watch snowmen melt into the ground and pick up drops. Dragon Mosses * You will need "A New Escort" quest for the Dragon Mosses to spawn. * Start outside St. Anjeka's Shrine and head to the Moss Dragons. * Maintain Shadow Form, Shroud of Distress, and Way of the Master, and aggro all three groups. * Pull them into a ball along the cliff side. * If Using Winnowing(helps greatly), Cast DS,EoE, and as EoE is casting use whirling defenses) * Use Storm Chaser to keep energy up.(cancels whirling) * Collect drops and repeat. * Stragglers may outlive whirling spike, just auto attack when they are alive, winnowing will help you kill. Mantids * Ranger's should bring Conflagration to maintain energy. Assassins must bring Edge of Extinction or Winnowing to kill the group. * Start outside Naphui Quarter. * Round up the three groups of Mantids. Wait for groups to ball up before aggroing or you will lose aggro trying to pull them away. * You can ball them on the SW side of the "island" or pull them around the sharp corner on the SE side of it. * The Necromancers have a shorter attack range, so ball the Monks first, then pull the Necromancers into the ball. * Use Whirling Defense to kill them. * Assassins should cast Edge of Extinction after balling and activate Whirling Defense while it's being cast. The enemies won't attack the spirit. Counters * Failing to maintain Shadow Form and enchantments * Not having enough energy. * Poor timing. * Lag. * Losing aggro (You lose aggro in NM if Storm Chaser is up). * Aggro while patrol balls up on own. Videos * R/A Mantid Farm * A/R Mantid Farm * R/A Dragon Moss Farm * A/R Dragon Moss Farm * R/A Destroyer Core Farm * Snowman's Lair farming * R/A HM DoA Margonite Gemstone Farm * R/A Plant Farming